


Fluffy Destiel Crap

by MaddieMeech



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMeech/pseuds/MaddieMeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't watched too much Supernatural, but this is a fluffy unrealistic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Destiel Crap

"Dean."  
...  
"Dean."  
"Goddammit Cas! Get the salt and let's go! We're under attack by a friggin demon."  
"Dean." Castiel pointed nonchalantly towards the ceiling. He seemed to be ignoring the fact that a demon, disguised as a human being, was running rampid in the department store.  
"What the hell're you pointin' at?"  
"Mistletoe."  
Castiel moved his gaze to Dean's face. His expression was monotonous and nonchalant, but his eyes didn't move away from Dean's. Dean stared back, moving his head and watching as Cas's eyes shifted to meet Dean's.  
"Did you buy... the... salt," Dean said slowly as they continued their staring contest.  
Castiel gave a slight nod.  
Dean raised his eyebrows, then scrunched his face up in confusion. He could never understand why Cas was always giving him these weird, lingering sort of looks.  
"Dean... come with me."  
"I'm right here."  
"... come with me."  
"Cas- dammit! There's a friggin demon somewhere in this store and-"  
"Are you not ready to express your deeply hidden homosexual feelings?"  
"The demon is on a murdering spree. Cas. Cas."  
Castiel cocked an eyebrow. "There's mistletoe."  
Dean noticed him pout slightly.  
"Are you seriously trying to imply that- goddammit Cas why?"  
"We all know that it's true."  
"Do you... want..."  
Castiel gave Dean a slight nod. His eyes were still locked onto Dean's.  
Dean took a step closer to Cas, and folded his arms. "Are we seriously going to do this?"  
"Yes we are. Dean. There's mistletoe."

 

* * *

"Dean! Cas!"  
Sam wiped the blood off of his mouth, and darted between the aisles of the department store. Why had they made him fight by himself?  
He was starting to worry something had happened to them....

Suddenly, Sam stopped mid-stride. Cas and Dean were under the mistletoe... and they were kissing.  
Sam stood there, checking his watch every few seconds.  
10 seconds,  
20 seconds,  
30 seconds.  
Were they even breathing?


End file.
